


When Venus Shone

by chicago_ruth



Series: EAD Birthday Bash 2021 [7]
Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Established Relationship, Literary References & Allusions, Literature, M/M, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: It's a metatron.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: EAD Birthday Bash 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108085
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	When Venus Shone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thoughtless_Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/gifts).



> So I tried playing Granblue Fantasy but I didn't like their take on Lucifer and Sandalphon so I imagined them like the characters in Milton's Paradise Lost instead. I tried to capture the same epic poem feel of Milton's work. I think I managed to hit it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

On a fine morn’, when Venus* shone,  
Did two angelic beings decide to bone.  
‘Twas Lucifer and Sandalphon.**

“Hark, beloved, please move your wings,”  
Said Lucifer, for those very things  
Were large and wide and hit his hamstrings.***

But Sandalphon heard only insult.  
“You dare impugn me? Go join a cult!”******  
He cast Lucifer to earth, like an adult.

Lucifer hit the earth very hard,  
Landed in a fire and got very charred.  
“If only I had not been such a blowhard!”****

But this tale of woe has a happy end,  
For Sandalphon felt bad and tried to mend  
The relationship, and came to save his boyfriend.

“I shall not cast thee out ever again,”  
Promised Sandy, in a nice sunny glen.  
They fucked out in the sun, then.*******

Some mortals were shocked,  
but who cares about them. *****

**Author's Note:**

> * Lucifer is associated with the planet Venus.
> 
> **I’m not sure how to pronounce Sandalphon but I assume it rhymes with “bone.”
> 
> *** Sandalphon is super tall so his wings hit everything all the time.
> 
> **** This entire stanza is an allusion to Lucifer's fall from grace. Lucifer becoming "charred" also reminds us of how hell is a fiery pit.
> 
> ***** I know this stanza doesn't rhyme but "them" almost rhymes with the previous ones, and I couldn't think of a better word for "shocked." And also it's on purpose. Creative freedom and all that.
> 
> ****** The cult is Satanism.
> 
> ******* This is a metatron for humanity's desire for hot people.


End file.
